(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a positioning device for a ball bearing slide, and more particularly to one that exercises bi-way restriction to prevent a mobile track from retracting and falling out of position when it is pulled out in relation to a fixed track, and is provided with a releasing member to release the restriction or to remove the mobile track.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,773, 5,255,983, 5,542.759, 5,730,514, and 6,502,910 discloses a retainer to directly hold a mobile track from falling out of a fixed track when the mobile track is pulled outwardly while by directly operating the retainer, the mobile track is released from the fixed track. However, the operation requirements of a ball bearing slide is not limited to retaining or releasing of the mobile track, further operations of preventing the mobile track from being retracted and later having the mobile track to retract after its positioning status is released may be considered and solved.